


Two Strikes.

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Forbidden Love, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Love Triangles, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Polyamory, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, The Walking Dead References, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: Turns out one of Negan's wives has been having her own fun with one of his lieutenants. Needless to say he is less than amused.[ Negan / Reader ][ Arat / Reader ]





	Two Strikes.

He  _ never  _ came in the morning.

 

Roughly, you had come to expect his arrival late into the afternoon after either making an example of someone or making the rounds. The second most frequented time came at night after finishing up dinner or just really after the day was some. Regardless, the particular pattern of it all was that he typically came striding in  _ after  _ something. Call it a perverted release of tension but that consistency had never been broken - until today. Even the wives who had been here much longer than yourself seemed a bit thrown, muttering to one another to the farther side of the room. It seemed that the consensus was, whatever the reason for this was, it likely meant trouble.

 

You were actually still in your nightgown and shorts when one of the men came by to tell you that he was coming and to stay exactly where you were. He even goes as far as to stand and watch for affirmation that his orders were followed. This doesn't bother you like it does some of the other, more image obsessed wives, who had become accustomed to looking their best when he came. You had actually made opposing efforts that still earned you the less than desired stance of his second favorite wife, next to the now missing Sherri. 

 

Did that make you first now? Christ, you hoped not.

 

You already felt like a prostitute most days but came from a same place as Sherri. Though you barely got to see him, your brother had come under fire from some of the others for his lack of helpfulness during runs on account of his previously undisclosed narcolepsy. But they found in the worse way when they left him to drive and nearly swerved into a ditch off the road in one of his horribly timed episodes. They stopped taking him and even your points combined weren't cutting it with him no longer employed, in a sense. 

 

The irony of it all was that Negan barely knew you existed initially. He only noticed you were buying a bag of rations - the best you could do at that point, and had crossed his path outside. You'd initially kept your head down but had literally been stopped by the extension of Lucille inches from your collarbone. You looked up and he smirked, “You and I ought to talk, doll…”

 

The rest was history. So long as you were his wife, he wouldn't permit your brother not to work and assured you would both be well fed without having to lift a finger. You'd have been an idiot not to take it. You decided not to mention your bisexuality to him in fear of having him use that to add another wife in the mix. Negan was attractive and kind at times, but even if you were interested, you'd never get his complete loyalty with all his wives offering themselves. 

 

But you had earned that with Arat. 

 

You shake yourself from your thoughts when the man, Harold, finally leaves the room. The lack of male presence is short lived and you hear the familiar slow gait of boots against the ground. The sound of boots to floor was nothing new but these were the only ones that took their time. You look at your feet before looking up to the sight of Negan. 

 

He is recently showered, that much is clear. His hair is a bit looser in the way it lays and he doesn't have his leather jacket, white shirt lightly sticking to him. The biggest falter of appearance is that he does not have Lucille, something he usually does when he's coming in to...ugh, relieve tension. You sit up a bit try to relax, avoiding direct with contact with him at all costs. 

 

The room is silent and everyone, aside from the observant man before you, seem at a loss. That is, until he relents to his smug smile - teeth and all and makes a small, mocking bow with his hand, “Good morning, ladies.”

 

Silence.

 

“Not talking, huh? Well, that's alright. I wanted to do all of it anyway…” he looks around quietly, humming in an interested way. “You know… someone is interested in dick, pussy, or all of the above, I've got no problem with that. In fact, I think it's more important to be  _ fucking in general  _ rather than concerning yourself with what exactly is being fucked…”

 

You perk a bit at this. 

 

_ The hell was he talking about?  _

 

“But, I guess, I start caring about stupid shit like that when it starts seeping its way into my life. Like...mm, someone sleeping with one of my wives on a regular basis right under my _mother_ _fucking_ nose. Do you know how fucking annoying that shit is?”

 

Your stomach pits.

 

He  _ never  _ cursed with the wives. 

 

“And usually, even though it shouldn't be that fucking usual, I can handle it with a quick and literal slap on the wrist of my wife and iron to the man’s face…” he chuckles, but there is little actual amusement in it, his voice running cold and harsh, “But how the fuck can I do that...when it's  _ another fucking woman..?” _

 

You literally become dizzy and quietly clutch the cushion beneath you. 

 

“... can't just slap them both on the wrist, but I can't let my non-wife go free, you know?” He shakes his head, sitting down between you and another wife, Amanda. His arms extended both ways behind the couch and sighs, “But I've never hit women. Don't got it in me. I wouldn't want to know a man who could…” he puts a finger up, “A  _ man.” _

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

 

_ “ _ Who fucking cares if another woman hits another woman, you know? Same way you don't really care if a man hits another man, right?” He shrugs, smirk acting prominent and possibly increased, “Vera…” You glance over at the door when he says and see one of the female guards, Vera, coming in back first, seemingly dragging something in. Your breath hitches when you see it is a person and you feel your entire body respond when you see that it is Arat.

 

“To whoever has been sleeping with her - don't worry, women did this.” 

 

He speaks like it is an announcement to everyone, but even you without looking can tell that he is looking  _ right at you.  _ You feel the tenseness of your posture but cannot stop staring. Vera helps a badly wounded Arat stand, arm around the woman's shoulder, panting softly and looking up, though she does not look at you. 

 

“Arat…”

 

She looks at Negan. Only her eyes move.

 

“Which one of my wives gives you that major lady boner? It's got to be strong enough that you'd be willing to risk it all…”

 

She stands, silent. While she has not looked at you once, she can feel your quivering gaze and damn near wants to snap at you to just stay quiet and keep yourself together. The surprise bashing by Vera and three others already had her surprised so early in the morning, and to be confronted with you..?

 

“I don't know what you're talking about…” Arat strains.

 

_ Fuck. Don't lie.  _

 

Negan's staged amusement comes to a curtain call. He openly frowns, “I'm trying to be a courteous mother fucker here. So lying to me probably isn't the best fucking course of action. If you don't know, then how did one of their bras end up in your room? I could just check them all for myself but, again, trying to be a  _ little  _ courteous.”

 

“I don't know.” She sighs.

 

“Take her downstairs.”

 

_ “NO.” _

 

Your ears ring and you wonder who could've been that defensive. They sounded more defensive than you, which seemed impossible. You look around and meet everyone's eyes until it becomes quite obvious.  _ You  _ had been the one to yell out that strangled, desperate cry. 

 

Of course. Fucking idiot. 

 

Arat gives you a look and you can't even bare to look Negan in the eye as your close your eyes with your head down, tears testing the limits of your lashes’ defense. The leather of the couch groans and you feel him lingering close, arm moving over your shoulders, “I'm sorry?”

 

You cannot speak again. You would say too much and you know it. You shake your head and look away from him, slathered in guilt and emotional evidence at this point in time. He watches for a long moment, the room again in a thick silence, suffocating you, as expected. His eyes stay on your face and the moment you look up at Arat, he scoffs, standing, “Go on…”

 

You stay perfectly still. 

 

He kneels down in front of you, “You're a very coddling woman. Seems like Arat and I both know that...I know you want to do it.”

 

You sit perfectly still. 

 

“Maybe I won't punish anyone.”

 

_ Liar. _

 

“You want to go to her, don’t you?” 

 

_ Don't taunt me. Please. _

 

You bite your tongue and stay perfectly still, unable to move from your place on the couch. He lingers another minute, eyes boring into your head before you see him push off his haunches, stretching to crack his back, “Ah, alright. Can see we're gonna get nowhere here. Got no idea why people think  _ not responding _ is a good option.” He shakes his head, cracking his knuckles, “Well, today's your  _ lucky _ day, Arat. You've got more loyalty on your record than offenses, so consider this a strike one.” He nods towards the woman holding Arat. All at once, she relents her help and allows Arat to fall on her knees. She hisses in pain from the impact, turning away and biting her lip.

 

Negan, with his audience of wives ever attentive, walks past her hurting form, “I'll never lay a hand on ya, Arat. But don't think for one fucking second I won't find someone to do it for me. Say your goodbyes and head back to your post. I don't even want you speaking to - no, fuck that. I don't want you even  _ looking _ at my wives again. They don't exist to you. None of them.”

 

Your throat runs dry. She looks up at you and it's the first time you see a genuine struggle of composure in the woman. She grunts in pain, clutching her stomach. Negan hadn't been lying. You desperately wanted to coddle hey head in your lap until she was back to her usual grumpy but caring self. She was so close. Only a couple of feet from your literally feet in pain. You could push yourself off this couch and be close in seconds.

 

But your peripheral is not blind to the 6’ something man waiting for you to do so. He already seemed to be compressing a greater level of anger for one of his closest lieutenants having an affair with one of his wives. Who knew how much angrier he would get if you completely committed yourself to the floor, kissing her in a flagrant sort of “fuck you.” This was a test. And you wished you could just fail it.

 

“I ain't got all day girls. Make it fast.” 

 

Arat looks up at you, eyes warning you about what you had already processed.  _ Don't come near me. _

 

You freeze, then: “Goodbye.”

 

“Good...ugh, goodbye.” 

 

“Very romantic,” Negan taunts, nodding towards Arat, “Get her out of here.”

 

You watch them female guard support Arat entirely, moving her out of the room. Your eyes are dried at this point and sit back, watching Negan lean again the door knob. He was clearly about to close the door but looks in, directly focused on you, “Despite what Lucille may suggest, I've never been a fan of baseball, doll.”

 

“So  _ what _ ?” You snap, looking away and blowing your nose in a tissue nearby.

 

He scoffs, closing the door as he speaks, “Which means strike two and she's  _ out _ .”

 


End file.
